


Home

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, Introspection, Keith's feels are kinda obvious tho, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shoulder touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro and Keith share a moment after the team's first battle.





	Home

"Hey."

Shiro touches his shoulder, and it's amazing how such a simple thing can feel like such a big deal. How you can miss something so minor until it's taken from you, and despite never giving up sometimes you fear you'll never have it back.

"You did good out there today," Shiro continues. "I'm proud of you."

"Only because you helped me," Keith murmurs. "Thank you, Shiro." Because it wasn't just that day's simple advice that helped him through everything, it's every piece of advice Shiro's ever given him. Because without Shiro, they couldn't have gotten through that battle. Because he knows if he'd been the one captured, Shiro would have risked life and limb to rescue him.

Because a piece of his world broke away when Shiro disappeared, and now that piece is back.

Shiro hugs him, and despite being millions upon millions of miles away from Earth, Keith finally feels like he's home.


End file.
